


Proving his innocence

by PlutoDecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Azkaban, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Godric's Hollow, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Canon Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Scabbers, Sirius Black in Azkaban, wolfstar, young percy weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Sirius is in Azkaban for killing Peter, James and Lily are being buried soon, and Harry is starting a new life with the Weasleys. And now Remus is all alone, that is unless McGonagall was right. If Sirius is innocent and he can prove it, maybe then he won't be alone after all.Or; McGonagall wants Remus's help, she doesn't think Sirius killed Peter and he doesn't either. Dumbledore told her to leave it alone, so now it's up to Remus to prove his best friend isn't a murderer. Only, he doesn't know how.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom & Frank Longbottom & Neville Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes please point them out so I can edit them. I typed this on my phone and I swear I made more mistakes than I could find.

The one thing I always tried to understand was why. That word alone held so many possibilities. Why did this happen? Why would you do that? Why didn’t you stop it? 

That’s all I could think about waiting outside of mcgonagall's office. None of this 

made any sense and nobody would tell me more than they already did. I felt like I was back in school, waiting for them to get out of detention. Only this time I knew, none of them were walking out of that room. 

“You can come in now” Time seemed to be in slow motion. As I got up my shoes squeaked against the floor, almost sounding like a dying mouse, or a rat. My old jacket didn’t seem to want to stay up, constantly falling down my right shoulder. Kind of like it wanted to ruin things even more. As I’m finally up I grab my bag, the papers inside filling the silence next to the squeaking of my shoes. The chair scrapes along the floor as I push away, I squint my eyes at the sound, almost like it’s digging into my head. 

Her office has changed since I was last here. It couldn’t have been more than 4 years since all of us last got yelled at for a stupid prank. Like the time there somehow ended up being Muggle paint all along the walls leading to Slytherin. She looks at me with a pained expression, her eyes held more emotion than they ever had before. 

This time was unlike the others. Instead of four chairs, there was only one. There was no chuckling as we walked in, no slight shoves, no worries about quidditch or house points. There was no one else this time. 

The chair was cushioned as I attempted to sit. My jacket completely falling off my shoulder this time which led to my haphazardly attempting to fix it, causing my bag to fall to the ground. Papers flew everywhere. Mumbling apologies I attempted to reach for them before she flicked her wand and they all ended up in a pile next to my hand. Looking back up at her she smiled, nodding for me to sit in the chair. This time there were no shoes squeaking or wooden legs scraping against hardwood. Just the impossibly loud silence filling the room. 

“They think Sirius killed him.” She sighed, looking down at her desk. The way her hands clenched together told the whole story. “And before you ask, I already tried but they won’t give you Harry.” She met my eyes, much clearer than they were before, the bags worse than the days when we would keep her up for hours on end. 

“What are they going to do with him?” I ask solemnly. The moment I was told what happened I knew better than to hope they’d trust me. In my heart, I know James and Lily would, without hesitation. But the ministry and dumbledore would never, and James had no control anymore. Just as I looked up I saw McGonagall grabbing a paper, just before she reached it out to me. 

The paper wasn’t just a paper, but a picture rather. This little family, well, not really little per say. There seemed to be a lot of children in the photo, surrounding the two adults. All the children were varying ages, the older ones staying as still as possible. A set of twins practically ruined the picture; they were stumbling about, trying to grab anything and everything they could. This caused the baby the supposed mother was holding to wail. 

“Cute picture” I mumbled as I handed the picture back to her. The twins still seemed to be causing a fuss on loop with the picture, each time it looked even more hilarious. 

“These” she pointed to the two adults in the picture. “Are the Weasleys. I figure you’ve heard of them no?” 

“The redhead family right?” She nodded. 

“Molly here” pointing to the short woman in the photo who’s holding the crying baby. “Found out about the situation, her brothers were in the order with you lot. Caused quite a racket she did, but she managed to convince the minister that she can take care of Harry. “ This time it was the smile that told the story. They would be good for him, I mean really, if she can handle all that chaos with a calm face I can’t imagine she wouldn’t be able to handle Harry. 

“I’m glad, I was scared he’d end up with Lily’s sister. “ 

“Dumbledore tried, but Molly went straight to the minister himself, he’s being taken over there as we speak.” 

“If that’s what you needed to say why did you bring me all the way here?” Again with why. The picture of the family disappeared. Slowly she got out of her seat, looking back at me she nodded for me to do the same. Doing so I kicked over the pile of papers on the ground where they sat forgotten. I heard her laugh before walking towards the wall. 

As I followed I noticed the wall seemed to be extending. Almost like an optical illusion lily would trick James and Sirius with every so often. The farther we got the father the wall went until she stopped. 

Suddenly there was a loud clicking sound, turning around to investigate I saw there was nothing there. The walls now light with candles instead of the morning sun shining threw. Class papers and textbooks nowhere to be seen. 

“I need you here to help me, Remus. “She was still looking towards the wall as she spoke. Her hands now tightly grasped within one another behind her back. The candles allowed me to see the few gray hairs she always told us we’d given her brighter than ever before. 

“What could I possibly help you with?” 

“Your condition helps you go under the radar no?” Now she was looking at me expectantly. All pain has gone from her face, all that seemed to be left behind was sheer anger. I nodded to her question, it was true. The ministry tends to leave me alone, claiming to want to watch over all werewolves but even they know that’s impossible. Hell, they didn’t even know where to find me to inform me of the incident. “Now, you and I both know Sirius didn’t kill peter. Harm him maybe, but you know Sirius better than anyone, could he really be capable of murder?” 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t know what anyone can do anymore.” The most truthful thing I’ve said since the owl came. “But I'd really like to believe he wasn’t.” 

“Exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“You’re going to help me prove it.


	2. Going to the scene of it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes back to where he last saw James and Lily, hoping he may be able to find something to help. Only he gets more than he wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter reads like a rollercoaster but it is my longest thing yet! 2185 words! Tags have been updated so please read those!

I found myself at Godric's Hollow later that night. The air around it had changed from the last time I was here. Grey storm clouds filled the sky, rain just barely starting to fall. The leaves surrounding the home started to fall off the limbs even more wildly now. 

Once a sight for sore eyes, now a reminder of everything that had gone wrong. If I closed my eyes I could see them, the night Harry was born. One by one we all rallied into the home, James happily greeting everyone, Lily just watched him in awe. Later she told me she’d thought he’d never stop crying like he apparently was the entire hospital trip. 

There was muggle decor everywhere, streamers of multiple colors loosely hung up on walls, some even hanging down from the ceiling. All the lights had been changed to a soft blue color, making every single thing in the house look annoyingly blue. Baby blankets were tossed onto the backs of every chair, Sirius whispering about how that makes it look like we can’t sit in them.   
James had dragged us around the entire house, which had seemed to be decorated even though nobody was going to leave the living room. Streamers in the kitchen had been continually wrapped around the hanging light feature, James saying he was too scared to change the lights blue, a fear of the whole thing falling down with the pressure. Sirius had whispered to him about how he could just use magic; and next thing I know James is knocking down Peter to go grab his wand. We all laughed when we heard Lily yell at him to be careful as he practically fell up the stairs. 

The moment he came back down blue filled the room, he’d changed the light bulb colors and had little bulbs of blue light flying around by themselves. It made the room look almost perfect, as if it was something out of a muggle fairytale Sirius loved reading to me after a full moon. Dragging us upstairs he showed us all the nursery, which we had seen a multitude of times, seeing as we helped decorate it. Little broomsticks hanging around the crib, a snitch in the middle of them. The walls a pale blue and green, the white border making it all stand out. Stuffed animals were in the corner, apparently far too dangerous for a newborn. Minute whispers coming from Sirius as Peter and James talked about how the brooms stayed floating; saying that he did an insane amount of research so the dog plush he’d gotten Harry was baby safe, he continued to grumble even after I told him it was James and Lily’s decision. 

We’d all brought our gifts, all of us stocked up on baby gifts since Frank and Alice had their son the night before. The greetings almost paralleled one another, we all knew the kids would be born close together but never suspected that close.

The night before had been just like this at the Longbottoms, only Frank recognized that wizards don’t need muggle tape to hang things on the wall. Instead of the blue and green Jame and Lily chose, they went with subtle red and yellows, Alice apparently not liking the idea of boys being in blue. Their nursery was the complete opposite of the Potters. There were no broomsticks or snitches laying about, but rather an abundance of plants and flowers. The walls had been a light white color, yet all but one had living vines on them. Frank had told us they had a self watering spell on them, making them perfect for the room. They’d already had little frog plushies everywhere for the boy, along with the frog onesie, blanket, and little hat that you put on newborns. Frank had obviously decided his love of frogs would be his sons too. 

They were the only ones who hadn’t shown, not really feeling comfortable hauling around a baby so soon. James had told us it was best to stay home for a few days after anyway. It seemed a bit weird for them not to be here,but I’d heard chatter that they’d planned ten playdates anyway. 

The house had been filled with so much love and happiness.Nobody stopped smiling for hours that night; talks of how the boys were going to grow up was on every mind. James bragging about how he’d grow up exactly like him, and Sirius gladly agreeing. Lily and I secretly hoped that’s not what would happen. 

It was like nothing was wrong that night, we all felt invincible.

Yet, here it sits. Abandoned. Proving the security we all felt that night to be false. All the memories made here were gone, destroyed. Lives were taken here, something I’d never thought possible. 

The living room we’d all stayed up til hours of the night talking in, about the future, how we all would protect this kid with everything we have, was destroyed. His silhouette was practically still on the floor. The reminisce of dark magic still filled the room, the once blue light had now shown green. 

The sweater Sirius and I got him that fathers day, laid abandoned on the stairs. As I went to pick it up I saw it, a hole burned through it, right about where his heart would be. Some threads glimmered the green I hadn’t been able to look at all day, the color burning whenever I see it. It almost looked as if it was on fire, and it just started to calm.

Walking upstairs the same feeling filled my mind, the tensity of dark magic. My chest felt heavy, and every single scar I barred burned as if they had been reopened. Up here looked no different than the last time. There was no faint outline, no shimmering green, no burned sweater. It just felt, painful. The knowledge of what happened making it all seem so much worse. 

My own mind was tricking me. If I closed my eyes it was as if I could see her lying there. Like I could see Harry screaming like Dumbledore said he had been. I could hear the thump against the floor, Lily screaming as she knew it was James. Her whispers to Harry as she put guarded him from the door. The last words she spoke as he killed her. Bright green shown as Lily protected Harry that night, killing her murderer. 

Quickly opening my eyes I knew none of it was there, anxiety attempting to cause me more pain. Nobody else was here, they were no longer here. Harry was safe, they’d be okay with him being with Molly. He’d end up okay. 

It was all I could do to calm myself. I know they wanted Sirus to take care of him, “Uncle Siri” or “padfy” already being in Harry's vocabulary. But he can’t, Sirius can’t take him, and neither can I.   
…

After staying in the nursery for a bit, trying to calm myself, I walked back downstairs. Mcgonagall thinks he’s innocent. To prove that I’ll need evidence. Evidence that James might’ve had, that he might’ve hidden. 

Going towards the bookshelf Lily had kept downstairs, I noticed something on the floor. It was a picture of us all, back at school. 

It was after James' last quidditch game, he’d won against Hufflepuff. Our new seeker just barely got Gryffindor to win by a measly twenty points. James had been ecstatic, the game was a tough one, it started raining shortly after the game commenced. Both teams working against one another in a weirdly friendliest way possible. Multiple sorrys thrown from both teams, and even more nice jobs. 

He was completely drenched when he came to meet us, simply not caring that the rest of us had managed to stay dry. After hugging each of us, even twirling Lily up in the air much to her dismay, he insisted we go take a picture on the field. We all of course protested originally, but after a few minutes he left us with no choice. 

Another 7th year offered to take it for us, making sure we were all in frame before snapping the photo. Sirius had jumped onto James back right before he did, both of the cackling while it was going. Peter stood off to the side with a wide smile, always happy to take group photos Lily and I were looking at the both of them being idiots. The rain came down harder than before, the ground beneath us turning to mud instantly. I could practically see James sinking with the weight of Sirius on his back. 

The moment the picture was done Lily and I ran into stadium cover. The one taking our photo followed us, giving us Sirus’s camera back before smiling and walking away. Looking back onto the field, James had somehow been thrown to the ground. Both of them struggling around, trying to keep the other down longer. Mud was being thrown around and getting all over their clothing, making them look like absolute children. 

Lily nudged me as I was staring at the two of them. Pointing at Peter I’d noticed he was still standing there, looking almost lost. Before Sirius reached his hand up, as if asking Peter for help. Happily Peter grabbed his hand, only to be dragged down into the mud with the both of them. The moment he’d hit the ground set mud flying everywhere, James screaming about how he’d gotten it in his mouth. 

All of us started laughing at him in that moment, and I’d made the stupid decision to try and get them to stop. Moments, it only took moments before Sirius grabbed my ankle and dragged me down with them. My arms flailing as an attempt to get up, only for him to pin me down. His hands gripped mine as he pushed them farther into the mud. 

Reaching his head down slightly, kissing me in the gentlest way possible for our surroundings. For that moment everything stopped. It wasn’t the first time and it definitely wasn’t the last. Yet, every time his lips touched mine, the world seemed to stall. 

As soon as I’d stopped fighting James yelled. Throwing a handful of mud at the side of Sirius’s head, effectively knocking him off of me. Before he then attempted to climb on top of me. Instantly I started trying to push him off, I could hear Peter's laughter as James started making over exaggerated kissing noises as he leaned into my face. 

Lily’s laugh resonated with me right before I heard Sirius yell at James to get off of me, and then James being tackled off of me by him. Peter quickly helped me up as we watched them wrestle with one another again. Lily ran over and wiped the dirt off my face while we watched our idiots be idiots. 

That picture was one of James' favorites, he’d carried it around with him for the rest of the year. Hell, he even brought it to his wedding, telling the whole room the story behind it. 

It just laying there hurt, it looked like it had fallen off the wall he’d framed it on the moment they moved in. The glass from the frame scattered all around, the frame itself broken in two a distance away. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as I reached down to grab it, one tear falling onto the moving photo. It was ripped, one side completely missing. Not being able to think I started looking everywhere. 

Throwing books off the shelves, flipping through pages and even tearing some out, the rough edges cutting my fingers slightly. Kicking the broken glass around hoping it was buried, only to find more glass. One piece had blood on it, dried blood. 

Quickly I noticed a small drop on the carpet next to the photo, so I followed it. The went from that small corner to the kitchen, then to the dining room, then from the kitchen to the-

To the- the um-to the

Fuck!

The stairs. The blood lead to the fucking stairs, it stopped at the first one. Right next to the-   
Right next to the sweater. 

Taking a few deep breaths I went to grab it once again. The threads still shimmering with green. Closing my eyes I-. I felt around it before I noticed a paper in the pockets. Reaching in to grab it, I cut my finger on it once again, causing me to drop it. 

Moments later I looked down and saw it. It was Peter, his face almost unmoving, the picture had blood smeared all over it. The rip seemed quick and jagged.

I sunk down unto the ground, my hands shaking and my chest feeling unbelievably tight. I just let go, letting the sobs wrack my body as I looked down at the picture once again.

Why?

Why has Peter been ripped off the picture?

But I guess what was more important was who?

Who did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I plan on continuing this but school may slow down my updating schedule, along with my other fics. But there will be more chapters to come I promise!


	3. Godrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler since I haven't posted in months

I couldn’t stop myself from imagining every single scenario of that night. Every minute detail, how it must have felt, sounded, hurt. How I was sitting in Sirius’s and I’s small loft reading a book he’d picked up for me the week before. Giggling at a face he made as he said he was going to go pick up some tea for the ridiculous tea parties he throws to make it feel like we weren’t in a war. We weren’t alone.  
I just sat there, the rough edges of the pages scraping along my fingertips so gently as to not cut, but enough to feel. Sitting there, finally content with the fucked up situation we were forced into. Oblivious to the hell fire raging outside, the dropping of my friends bodies in the one place they were supposed to feel safe. The one time I felt safe, hell maybe even happy, I lost everything without even knowing. 

The blood on the picture was obviously James, the blood had dried already, starting to flake off as I lifted it up once again. It soaked into the ripped edges, once probably a tan toned yellow, now an almost black red. It has to have held a meaning, it was menacing on its own. 

Sinking down next to the sweater, the railing of the stairs causing me to hit my head for a moment. For a moment I could see James, laying down in this exact spot laughing at something Sirius said, or blocking Lily’s much needed pathway upstairs. For that moment everything felt okay. Deciding to lay down next to the sweater, dropping the picture to focus more on the laughter filled scene in my head. Sirius throwing things around while James and I laid there, letting Lily deal with him as “He’s not as bad as you all say” came out of her mouth. My eyes closed to see it all better, before I could even realize I was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been months, its been a hell of a year obviously. I have found a way I want this story to go which wasn't what I had originally planned but I like it more. It doesn't change anything that has happened already, just how I'll proceed


	4. Thank you Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Molly at Godrics hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some accidental fluff that made me cry

I couldn’t stop myself from imagining every single scenario of that night. Every minute detail, how it must have felt, sounded, hurt. How I was sitting in Sirius’s and I’s small loft reading a book he’d picked up for me the week before. Giggling at a face he made as he said he was going to go pick up some tea for the ridiculous tea parties he throws to make it feel like we weren’t in a war. We weren’t alone.  
I just sat there, the rough edges of the pages scraping along my fingertips so gently as to not cut, but enough to feel. Sitting there, finally content with the fucked up situation we were forced into. Oblivious to the hell fire raging outside, the dropping of my friends bodies in the one place they were supposed to feel safe. The one time I felt safe, hell maybe even happy, I lost everything without even knowing. 

The blood on the picture was obviously James, the blood had dried already, starting to flake off as I lifted it up once again. It soaked into the ripped edges, once probably a tan toned yellow, now an almost black red. It has to have held a meaning, it was menacing on its own. 

Peter's face was a stern and unwavering one, a rarity of ours. Almost all of our pictures together everyone eventually broke character, never able to keep a straight face with one another around. For a moment I suspected the order picture Lily annoyingly made us take before Alice and her had their boys, or started showing rather. But Peter stood behind everyone there, so what other picture could they possibly have that would allow for any serious moments?

Sinking down next to the sweater, the railing of the stairs causing me to hit my head for a moment. For a moment I could see James, laying down in this exact spot laughing at something Sirius said, or blocking Lily’s much needed pathway upstairs. For that moment everything felt okay. Deciding to lay down next to the sweater, dropping the picture to focus more on the laughter filled scene in my head. Sirius throwing things around while James and I laid there, letting Lily deal with him as “He’s not as bad as you all say” came out of her mouth. My eyes closed to see it all better, before I could even realize I was falling asleep. 

\--------  
The bite on my hand is what brought me back, a quick stinging pain followed by a squeaking noise. Bringing my hand up to rub at my eyes, I feel the stinging pain again only this time on my ankle. Looking down I noticed something moving around. Squinting my eyes I saw whatever had caused the bite scurrying away. 

Shaking my head to focus my eyes, I notice the little creature hiding behind a pair of small legs.Looking up I see a boy no older than six standing above me. He holds my stare for a moment before his eyes widen in panic and look towards the other side of the house. 

“Perc please control that rat of yours before you lose it yet again.” Looking in the same direction I noticed an older woman, her hair a flaming orange and her sweater obviously home made. She looks at me with a slight smile before shooing the boy away, the smile holds the same as the lady in the photo McGonagall which must mean.

“You’re Molly right? Molly Weasely?” I say as realization hit me, hurriedly I stand to greet her. Almost falling as I forget my position on the stairs, catching myself just barely as I make eye contact with the boy once again, a shy smile on his face making one appear on mine. The first smile I have had in what seems like forever that is not brought down by the depths of my world.  
“That would be me, you’re Remus yes?” The lady- Molly, asked, drawing my attention back to her and away from the boy who I presume is her son. Shakily I nod and her smile returns, nodding to herself as she walks to the kitchen. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Lily kept Harry’s belongings would you?” Followed by a clash of pots Lily swore she needed when they moved into this house, never once used. 

“His room I’d believe, it is upstairs?” My voice faltered into a question, not quite knowing if she understood. Almost immediately her head reared up to look at me, her face struck in confusion before it drew back into understanding.

“I figured as much, didn’t want to wake you earlier and completely forgot there was an upstairs. Would you like to help Perc and I look? The auroras only gave us a few items of his and with the twins I can not imagine they’ll last long.” She went on as she walked up the stairs, patting my arm as if to take me with her. The boy following suit, rat in his hand tightly taking his mothers words to heart. 

“The twins already tried burning the stairs at home, rug has ash all over it” He whispered to me as I followed him up the stairs, his eyes huge as he continued to tell me about these twins .

Finally making it to Harry’s room, Molly was already grabbing all the muggle supplies that were being stored up here. Mumbling about how someone named Arthur could figure out how to use it eventually. Clothing being pushed into a tiny bag at her side, stuffed animals and rattling toys following suit. Percy eventually helps her by grabbing things at the other end of the room. 

She seemed so calm, holding things up and guessing if they’ll still fit or if she will need to stitch them. Nothing about her showed she was involved, taking on a child that was not her’s even with however many she already has. The world could be burning and this woman would not bat an eye. Only, it seems, if the flames got near a child. 

“Remus dear” She muttered quietly, waiting for me to look at her. Breaking my stare I look into her eyes, turning my head ever so slightly. “Would you like to come back to the Burrow with us? It might help Harry to see a familiar face with the new environment and all.” Her and the boy looked back at me expectantly, their hands now full of the rat, who was also looking at me with a tilted head, and a rat stuffed animal. I remember Peter specifically giving Harry and Lily hating it while James laughed, forcing Harry to take in his other. I don’t think he's giving Harry that toy. 

“I was under the impression I wasn’t to go near him at all”

“If it was up to Dumbledore then yes, but this is my boy now dear, and I say he needs you, just don’t tell the old man and we’ll be good. Won’t we Perc?” She finishes with a chuckle, bringing her hand to the boy's chin and lifting it so he looked at her, a smile spread across his face as she lightly tapped his nose. Looking back at me she nodded towards the stairs once again, and once again, I followed. The boy began mumbling about the ash carpet again and his mother hummed as he spoke. Holding his hand as he heads towards the floo. Nudging me to go next I follow suit. 

Coming out of the floo I wander into a house, cluttered yet clean all at once. It was obviously a wizarding home, if not shown by the way the stairs were off in the distance, than by the lack of muggle appliances and the knitting needles creating what looked like a scarf in the seat next to the floo. The boy looks at me and tilts his head towards the grandfather clock against the wall. Each marker showed a different face, but all of them pointed to the same word, home. 

Harry’s had been a new addition, shown by how he was taped to another baby's face. Molly’s own face returned to the home spot as she walked through the floo, dusting herself off gently. Tapping my arm as she walked by, nodding to follow, she grabbed Percy’s hand and led him up the stairs. We passed by many closed doors, all of which had different names sketched on them with what looked to be chalk. One door in particular was covered in it, and rather than having names it has a very distinct W on it. Percy muttered “twins” with a scowl as we passed by there, ash flying into his face as he said. 

Molly eventually opened a door, holding a finger to her closed lips as we walked in. Two cribs sat against the wall, one a baby laid sound asleep, evident by the snores ringing through the room. One sat up, looking directly at me.

“Moon” He whispered, his eyes burning into mine. Quickly he attempted to escape the crib, all while reaching for me. Molly elbowed me, pushing me closer to the crib. Hurriedly, I walked over to grab him. 

“I told you he needed you.” She said with a wink as I reached into the crib to grab Harry. In an instant he wrapped his arms around me, dropping the stuffed bear I recognized from one of the pictures. “Now, you’ll be expected to babysit quite often. You can stay the rest of the night if you wish.” Before I could even look back to thank her, her and the boy were gone, along with the boy in the crib. 

It was just him and I now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm actually most proud of this story right now so seeing people enjoy it is really making my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a fic? I like the idea but with my Drarry and one-shots I don't know how I'd be able to keep it up
> 
> Edit: I am making this a fic, my updates may be slow due to doing online school and taking multiple art classes. I don't know how this school year is going to go but it's my last year of high school so I need to give it a bit more focus. I'll still try and post it just may take a bit since I do have two one-shot books and a Drarry fic. If you want to keep updated on me I post regularly on Tumblr with the same @ about random stuff and on Instagram with my art.


End file.
